1. Field of the Invention
The field relates to integrated devices and methods for packaging the same. More particularly, the field relates to packaging of integrated devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated device dies, such as microphone dies and processor dies, are often secured within a package for environmental protection, to provide acoustic back volume (in the case of microphone dies) and to aid in connecting the die to a larger circuit. Various package arrangements may utilize multiple conductors to electrically connect package components and/or to shield the package from external radio frequency (RF) interference (also referred to herein as electromagnetic interference, or EMI). Furthermore, some packages may include one or more cavities, voids, or holes for various purposes, such as, e.g., sound ports and back volume cavities in microphone packages. It should be appreciated that in advanced packaging arrangements, it can be difficult to form conductors and cavities at desired and/or arbitrary locations within the package.
More generally, integrated device packages, whether for acoustic or other types of devices, can be mounted in various orientations, depending upon the configuration of the larger system in which the packages are to be mounted. It can be expensive to redesign packages for various mounting configurations.
There is therefore a need for improved packaging arrangements and techniques for integrated device packages.